


our shadows keep watching us

by vailkagami



Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vailkagami/pseuds/vailkagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music video, all games</p>
            </blockquote>





	our shadows keep watching us

**Author's Note:**

> Song: _Big Houses_ by Squalloscope  
>  Created with Lightworks

_I built bridges with these arms, I will not build a fortress._

 

 

[Thief MV: our shadows keep watching us](https://vimeo.com/153129147) from [Torstai Kilpikonna](https://vimeo.com/user36513837) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 

 

Alternatie link:

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also used as a fill for my [second genprompt-bingo table](http://vail-kagami.dreamwidth.org/13690.html), prompt: _La Porte des âmes_


End file.
